


Maybe This Time

by Luces



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, I'm so sorry Token, M/M, One-sided Twoken, Oral Sex, Pining, Temporarily broken up Creek, Tweek is kinda totally awful here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: Whenever Craig and Tweek have a fight that results in a hasty, angry break up, Tweek comes to Token for a certain kind of comfort, and despite the better judgement of Token's head, his heart keeps allowing it to happen."Maybe this time, I'll be lucky/Maybe this time he'll stay"-"Maybe This Time", Cabaret





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> The angsty Twoken smut that no one asked for. I generally write lame jokes or fluffiness with my smut, so this was a whole new world to me. Apparently whenever I say that Token deserves more love in fics, I actually mean that I want to make him miserable? I'm so sorry Token!!

He knew it was coming. He knew that he'd be hearing that telltale knock on his door by sunrise.  _What would be the old school term for "hotline bling"?_  he wondered. Token had no idea, but he made a mental note to ask Clyde what his thoughts on the matter. Clyde loved that sort of thing. Taking modern terms and figuring out what their parents or grandparents may have said for the same phenomena. Clyde was a strange man.

Token refocused his thoughts onto the matter at hand. There was a knock at his apartment door, and it could only mean one thing. It was a solid, rapid fire sort of knock. One that was loud enough to echo throughout the hallway. One that could potentially wake his neighbors. He felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. He hated the feeling. It felt like being punched in the gut while queasy, and there was only one way to get rid of it.

_Just open the door._

Token hesitated, like he always did when this happened. It certainly wasn't the first time, and every other time, Token had told himself that it would be the last, but obviously he was wrong. Because here he was. Listening to that knocking sound reverberate through the hardwood door. Wishing that he wasn't in this position again.

He had seen the posts on Instagram. Craig and Tweek had broken up yet again. He had seen what could be described as the dramatic fallout play out over an hour or so. The two of them still trying to get in the last word. He saw his friends chiming in with their own commentary, but he always stayed out of it. He was supposed to be the serious one. The one who didn't get involved with petty drama. The one who had his shit together. And yet if he opened the door, as he always did, he'd be accepting that drama into his life.

Another series of loud knocks in quick succession.

"Token... _please…_ "

The voice on the other side of the door sounded frail. Hoarse. He'd obviously been crying. Screaming. Probably for hours now. Token was surprised that he had any voice left. The plea hit him right in the chest.

_So much for having your shit together, huh?_

He approached the door and unlocked the series of latches. Who was he trying to keep out with those anyway? Burglars? Solicitors? Or cute blonds who know how to manipulate a man's heart?

Nah, that wasn't entirely fair.

Tweek could be a master manipulator, that was true, but this was all on Token. He allowed this to happen. Every damn time. He had never been able to resist those sad eyes, soft pouty lips, and slender hips.

He slowly opened the door and held his breath. It killed him a little every time, watching the gratitude light up in those bloodshot eyes when Tweek was granted entrance. He exhaled slowly as Tweek threw his arms around him.

"He did it  _again_ , Token! He broke my heart!"

The tears began to flow again. Token could feel them soaking into his t-shirt, warm and wet. He pulled Tweek closer to his chest, partly because he could never have him close enough, and partly because he needed to shut the door. His neighbors didn't need to hear this at 2am.

"It's okay now, Tweek. You'll be alright."

"I'm safe here with you, right Token?"

"That's right. I'll keep you safe."

"Can I talk about what happened? You're  _such_  a good listener."

"Sure thing."

He squeezed his arms around the smaller man and nestled his face into his neck. He could smell the cologne Tweek had put on that morning. It smelled warm and smoky and very much Tweek. Token didn't know if he felt that way because it fit him well or just because he had been using that particular scent for so long. He let out a slow, staggered breath, wishing they could just stay like this forever. Warm. Secure. Perfect.

But that's not what Tweek came here for.

"Why don't you go take a seat on the couch?" Token suggested, pulling away from the embrace. "I'll go get us some water and you can get everything off your chest."

Tweek wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and managed a smile. "Thank you."

Token went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He hesitated for a moment, waiting for the question he knew was coming.

"Hey Token?" Tweek called out in between sniffles. "Would it be okay we had some wine instead?"

Token sighed. Here was another chance for him to make a better decision.  _No, Tweek. You shouldn't be drinking right now._ We _shouldn't be drinking right now._ That's what Token should have said. That's what a smart, drama-free man who had his shit together would have said. But Token was none of those things when it came to Tweek.

He bent down to pick up the bottle of Pinot Grigio from the bottom shelf of the fridge. Token sighed to himself as he closed the door and fished out the corkscrew from one of the kitchen drawers. Why did he even bother to keep a bottle of wine in the apartment? He wasn't even a wine drinker. He only ever drank wine when...well, whenever Tweek came over. Who was he kidding? He always kept the bottle on hand,  _just in case_. Because he knew that when Tweek  _did_  come over, he would inevitably want to drink it, and once he did, he would inevitably…

Token felt the heat rise in his cheeks. This was so  _stupid_. He should  _know better_  by now. And yet…

He grabbed two glasses with his free hand and headed back to the living room. Tweek had removed his coat and made himself comfortable on the plush sofa. Token kept his face neutral while he opened the bottle and poured them both a glass, although inside, his heart was racing just from the sight of Tweek's exposed neck.

"Thank you," said Tweek as he accepted his glass.

He immediately took a sip while Token sat down at the other end of the sofa. Tweek moved in closer to Token. He leaned against his arm, resting his head on Token's shoulder, and Token instinctually moved his arm to wrap around Tweek's shoulders.  _Idiot_ , Token though, as the move led Tweek to nuzzle even closer to him.

Tweek began to rant about the fight he had with Craig that led him to this moment. How it was all Craig's fault. How he always said he wanted to communicate, but he never listened. How he was done with Craig, for real this time. His anxiety just can't take it anymore.

Token saw through it. It was all just lip service. But Tweek's lips felt so good, so he let himself become victim to the anger and wine-fueled empty promises that poured out of them. He took a sip from his own glass and closed his eyes, soaking in this feeling. The feeling of Tweek confiding in him. The weight of Tweek leaning against his chest. The warmth of Tweek's breath on his hand when he stroked Tweek's cheek.

By the time the second round of wine had been finished, Tweek had neared the end of his rant. He had run the gamut through anger and tears, and came out on the other side as he always did, feeling empty and alone. When he felt this way, he had to fill that void with something, or someone, which was the reason he came to Token in the first place.

Token didn't stop him when Tweek took his hand in his own and began to kiss his fingers. He didn't stop him when he took his fingers into his mouth, suckling on them gently before moaning around them. He openly welcomed Tweek when he climbed into his lap. This is what both of them wanted right now. Token just wished that he didn't want it so badly.

Things hadn't started this way the first time. The first time Tweek ended up at his door, he seemed genuinely distraught. It had been the first time he and Craig had a big fight. They hadn't fought for most of their relationship up until then, but moving in together and sharing bills while still in college brought new hardships that neither of them were really prepared for. Tweek had come to Token because he had always given great advice, and because he went to school on the other side of the city, giving him easy access to a close friend as well as distance from his boyfriend.

Token had actually listened to Tweek back then. He had given real advice. He had enough experience with relationships from his years with Nichole. They had had a great time together, but when she said she was going abroad for a year, they mutually suggested that they take a break. It had been three months since she left when Tweek had knocked on his door. Three months, and Token himself had been feeling empty and alone.

Tweek had still initiated it then. It had been one of those "accidental" kisses. The kind you read about in romance novels, where one character is just  _so_  overtaken by emotion that they kiss the other character without asking first, but afterward they act all embarrassed and apologetic. Tweek had blushed after he pulled away, and it had been the cutest thing Token had ever seen.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry!" he had said. "Oh no, I'm sorry, you're straight and I probably just made you super uncomfortable."

Token had laughed softly. "Just because I was in a straight relationship doesn't necessarily mean I'm straight, Tweek. There's a lot you don't know about me. I like what I like, and…I liked that. I like you."

_That_  had made Tweek smile for the first time that night. Like he had been  _waiting_  for someone to tell him that. He seemed so  _innocent_ , so _vulnerable_  back then. Like he needed someone to  _protect_  him. Token wanted to be that protector. He wanted to hold him close and show him the love that he seemed to be missing. He would only learn much later that it was  _he_  who needed protection from Tweek.

Tweek took Token's face in his hands and kissed him. Token allowed it, parting his lips and flicking at Tweek's tongue with his own. He slid his hands down Tweek's body, stopping on his hips to squeeze them tight. He spread his legs so that he could better feel Tweek grinding against his cock. The increased friction made his muscles tense, and made Tweek moan into his mouth.

Tweek quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off by exposing his shoulders first, then letting it fall back off of his arms. There was something so damn sexy about the way he removed his shirt, and it was obvious that he knew it sent blood straight to Token's cock.

Tweek then moved his hands down to the hem of Token's tee. He tugged at the fabric, slipping his fingertips just underneath, coaxing Token to lean forward so that he could pull it up and off. Tweek tightened his thighs around Token's waist while Token raised his arms above his head. The shirt dropped softly to the ground behind them.

Tweek bit his lower lip and he drank in the sight of Token's broad chest and shoulders. It was the off-season, but Token tried to make sure he stayed in shape for football all year long. He found Tweek's reaction to his body embarrassing, no matter how many times he had experienced it.

"Jesus  _Christ_ , you look so  _fucking_  good…"

Tweek's voice trailed off into nothing. His mouth quickly returned to Token's, this time even more hungry and eager than before. Token placed his hands on Tweek's hips with a firm grip, trying to keep them in place while he rocked his own hips against them. Tweek broke away from the kiss with a gasp. He dropped his face down into Token's neck, his entire body shuddering.

Token licked his lips at the exposed shoulder in front of him. Whether or not Tweek had put himself in that position with the sole purpose of offering his shoulder and neck to be dined upon, that's what he got. The feeling of his soft, tender skin under Token's lips gave him the urge to the sink his teeth into it. To leave his mark on Tweek. To show that he, too, has been here,  _tasting_  him,  _enjoying_  him.

But he never did. They never discussed it. Tweek never told him to _not_ leave any marks behind, but Token always held back because he knew Tweek wasn't really his. No matter how many times he wished that  _this_  time he'd be done with Craig for good, that he'd stay for brunch at noon when they'd wake up, Tweek still snuggled in his arms, it never happened. Yet Token always kept that sliver of hope.

Tweek was a writhing, moaning mess in Token's lap. Sure, part of it was because of the wine and part of it was because of the emotional high he had been on, but Token liked to think that he was the main reason for his reaction.

"How are you doing, Tweek?" Token said softly into his ear.

He knew that Tweek got off on the low rumble of his voice. He was clearly still affected by it, as he arched his back and pushed his ass out.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to feel good…" Tweek replied in between needy whimpers. " _Please, Token_...make me feel good… _hngg…I wanna fuck you so bad_ …"

"Yeah? That's good, cause wanna fuck you, too."

Token placed his hands under Tweek's ass and positioned himself on the edge of the sofa before standing up. Tweek locked his legs around Token's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. He carried him into his darkened bedroom and gently placed him on his bed. Tweek ran his hands across Token's chest, letting out a tiny squeal of delight.

"Could you turn on the lights... _please?_  I want...I want to be able to see you."

Token nodded. He pulled out a condom and some lube from his bedside table on the way back to the bed.

"You're so beautiful," Tweek whispered.

Token always wondered if he was doing this on purpose. Saying things like this to make him love him, even though he would never love him back. Or maybe he truly believed the words he spoke when the two of them were together like this. Maybe during these moments, Tweek really  _was_  his. The things Tweek said filled his heart with so much joy, making it swell until it felt like it would  _burst_. His impish smile, the coy look in his eyes, his hair disheveled on the sheets. Token wished that he could have this every day.

" _You're_  the beautiful one," Token replied, climbing into position between Tweek's legs.

Words soon disappeared in a fog of panting breaths and moans in between sloppy, hungry kisses. Token's fingers tangled themselves in Tweek's hair. Tweek's fingers danced along Token's back. Token moved down Tweek's body, leaving soft kisses along the way, until he reached his chest. He had the cutest little pink nipples. Token took one into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue against it. He allowed himself to get rougher here, since as long as he didn't break the skin, there wouldn't be any lasting marks. He nipped and dragged his teeth against the hard nipple, pulling desperate squeaks of pleasure from Tweek.

Tweek eventually brushed his hand against Token's cheek to get his attention.

"Could I…? Could I suck your dick while you finger me?" he asked.

It's not like it was the first time he had ever asked for that, but his face still flushed at the question. It was unbelievably cute. Token smiled gently.

"I'd love that."

Tweek gnawed on his lower lip while he watched Token unfasten his belt, then unzip his pants and let them drop to the floor. Token watched as Tweek traced the outline of his cock with his eyes. He decided to keep his boxer briefs on for now, instead leaning over the bed to work on removing Tweek's pants. When he pulled them off, he discovered that Tweek hadn't bothered to wear underwear.

"Commando, huh?" he chuckled.

" _Nng_ , underwear just takes up more time."

Token could see that Tweek was scratching his fingers at the sheets. He couldn't  _wait_ to feel those nails scratching down his back while he fucked him. Tweek never paid attention to how hard his was digging his nails in, and sometimes he actually drew a little blood, but Token liked it. It felt  _primal_.

He quickly discarded his underwear and positioned himself on the bed. He lied down on his back, Tweek on his hands and knees above him, facing the other direction. Tweek wasted no time wrapping his lips around the head of Token's cock. His hips bucked up at the sensation and he heard Tweek laugh mischievously, like he took the action as a plea for him to take it deeper into his throat.

Token fumbled for the lube, eager to get his fingers inside the tight asshole in front of him. Once he found it, he stopped to bring his face closer to Tweek's ass and balls. He loved the scent of Tweek when he was ready to fuck. It was musky and somehow… _raw_ …and—there's that word again— _primal_. The smell made Token's cock throb. He palmed both of Tweek's cheeks and spread them apart, running the flat of his tongue up over Tweek's asshole. He felt Tweek moan around his dick before he pulled his mouth off with a gasp.

" _Fuck_...don't be starting things you don't intend to finish," he teased. "I can come from having my ass eaten out, but I really need your dick in me tonight."

_Maybe next time_ , Token thought. He didn't dare say it aloud.

Token poured some lube between Tweek's ass as he happily returned to devouring Token whole. He coated his fingers with some of the excess and began to rub slow circles against Tweek's asshole with the pad of his finger. Tweek pushed his ass out, hoping for more, but Token continued to tease and coax the muscle to relax.

Once Token was satisfied, he slowly pushed two fingers inside, stroking his other hand against Tweek's hip. He had stopped bothering with the first finger the last time they had been in this situation. Tweek had still been angry at Craig when he had arrived, and when Token started with one finger, Tweek had berated him for  _"always being too fucking gentle"_ , saying that he  _"wasn't some inexperienced twink and to just get on already"_. Token would have been more upset about that, but he had honestly found it kind of hot to be scolded by him.

Tweek thrust back onto Token's fingers, doing most of the work for him. He curled his fingers just so, lightly brushing Tweek's prostate every time he pushed back. He could feel that it wasn't quite fully aroused yet, but he knew that it would be by the time Tweek was underneath him, moaning his name.

He worked his way up to three fingers, but they didn't stay in long. Tweek tucked his hips forward and sat up on his knees. He quickly spun around so that he was straddling Token's waist, grinding his cock against Token's and biting on his earlobe. His breath was hot and still smelled of wine.

"I'm ready. Now  _please_  give me your big dick and make me  _come_ ," he whined.

Token didn't think he could get any harder, but somehow he did. He grabbed Tweek by the shoulders and rolled him over onto his back. He picked up the condom pack and tore it open, rolling it on while watching Tweek squirm under him. He then pushed Tweek's knees toward his chest with one hand while rubbing the tip of his cock against his ass with the other. He slid his cock in slowly, relishing in the tortuous noises that Tweek was making.

Tweek sometimes bitched about him going slow, but his facial expressions, his flushed skin, and the continuous stream of  _Yes! Ohmygod! Just like that! Holy shit, yes!_  gave away his true feelings. Token leaned down so that Tweek's mouth was right by his ear. He mentally stored up the sound of his voice for later. He kept it close to his heart, and liked to think that Tweek didn't make the same sounds with Craig. He liked to pretend that these sounds were  _just for him_  and no one else.

Tweek gripped his arms tight around Token, his nails starting to leave their mark. Token thrust slow and deep, making sure that each stroke hit Tweek in the spot that made his body quiver.

Tweek shut his eyes during sex, but Token didn't mind. It let him stare lovingly at his face, studying every pore. He couldn't stop himself from doing it. The reasonable part of him, the part that used to shake its head in disappointment, had given up months ago. He would just continue to do it, even though it killed him ever so slightly each time.

Token knew when Tweek was about to come. He would squeeze his arms tighter around Token's body, bury his face in Token's shoulder, and when he finally climaxed, he would bite down.  _Hard_. Token wasn't someone who was aroused by pain, but he loved it when Tweek did this because it always left a mark. He knew Tweek wasn't trying to leave a mark on purpose, but the morning after, Token was glad that it was there. A few days  _after_ that, however, and he hated himself, once again, for allowing it to happen.

_You didn't have to open the door._

_You could have said no._

"Oh _fuck, Tweek!"_  he groaned out, his muscles tensing and relaxing as he spilled into the condom.

He didn't pull out immediately. He sat up and looked down as Tweek's body, sweaty and spent. He was beautiful. He was perfect, just like that. Tweek's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Token and smiled. Token smiled back, but it made his heart ache. Everything was going according to script. He finally slipped out of Tweek, now fully soft.

"You are  _amazing_." Tweek sat up and caressed Token's jaw, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"Ha! Tell that to everyone else. I haven't been able to get a second date since Nichole went overseas."

Tweek cocked his head to the side. "That can't be true. You're the perfect gentleman. You're smart, talented,  _very_  attractive, and a fucking  _mind-blowing_  lay. Who  _wouldn't_  want that?"

_You,_  Token wished he could get himself to say out loud.

Instead, he only replied, "Well when you put it  _that_ way…"

Token headed into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean up, as he always did after the awkward post-fuck banter. Then he would turn back around to either find Tweek getting dressed, or checking his phone to see if there was an apology from Craig, or some other activity that further detached him from what Token always tried to believe was a real, honest connection.

But this time he didn't turn around. He froze in place when he felt Tweek's arms slide around his waist, his soft hair brushing against his upper back.  _This_. This was off-script. Token held his breath, afraid to exhale or move in any way. Afraid that this wasn't really happening.

"Wanna shower together?" Tweek asked. "I don't really have anywhere to go anymore, and I like being close to you."

"Y-yeah, sure," Token sputtered out.

They washed each other's bodies, with gentle touches and kisses peppered throughout. When that was finished, they just stood in the warm, relaxing water making out. It was like a dream. Token could actually think of the  _exact_  dream he once had about Tweek where this happened. Maybe this is the time he'll stay awhile? Maybe this is the chance he has to be happy with Tweek? If he just says  _something_ …

They stayed in the shower until the water ran cold.

Token then found himself lying next to Tweek's slender, naked form under the covers. Tweek rested his head on Token's chest, Token stroking his damp locks.

"I don't have much in the fridge for breakfast, so...I dunno, would you want to go to brunch after we wake up?"

"Mmm," Tweek sleepily replied. "I love brunch."

Token heard Tweek's breathing slow and noticed that his mouth had fallen open. Only then, when he was sure he was asleep, could he finally sum up the courage to say everything he wanted to say.

"I love you, Tweek. And I know you won't hear this, but…I think you should be with me."

He placed a kiss on Tweek's head and let sleep come to him as well.

 

 

The sun was already up when Token awoke. He was about to roll over to snuggle against Tweek when he heard the sound of fingers tapping on a phone. He lied still and pretended to still be asleep while he listened to Tweek's frantic typing. He knew who Tweek was texting, but his heart didn't want to accept the answer. Or more accurately, his heart wanted to believe that Tweek was telling Craig that it was definitely over and he'd come get his stuff from the apartment later that day.

But that was never the case. Craig was texting to apologize, or maybe Tweek had initiated the apology. It didn't matter. The outcome was the same as it always was. Tweek's frustrated noises slowly turned into happy ones as he and Craig decided that they weren't broken up anymore. Token felt the shift of weight on the bed as Tweek stood up. He heard the shuffle of clothing as he got dressed.

_This is your chance._

_Ask him to stay._

_Tell him that he and Craig just aren't right for each other anymore, and that that's okay._

_Tell him you love him when he can actually hear you._

But he didn't do any of that. He pretended to still be asleep as Tweek gathered his things and left the bedroom. He didn't say a word as he heard the door to his apartment click closed.

_Maybe next time._


End file.
